


和平與山貓，在母基地

by Pichorka



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichorka/pseuds/Pichorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz痛恨和Ocelot討論任何事，但他總是不得不。</p>
            </blockquote>





	和平與山貓，在母基地

**Author's Note:**

> MGSV:TPP衍生。腦洞小短文。配對如標題所示……但也不是很明顯有配對感……吧。  
> 拿Kaz的視力問題作文章。  
> 這是一篇配對廚會寫出的那種毫無現實感可言的文（打預防針）。

　　Kaz痛恨和Ocelot討論任何事。

　　雖然在鑽石犬成立之初，他們就劃分了職責範圍，但依然免不了有重疊或是灰色地帶。尤其是，即便理論上全權由你決定，某些場合不知會和你地位相當的人仍是不妥。

　　如果只是以無線電或傳話隔空交火，那還可以忍受（只是可憐了傳訊的基地士兵），但Ocelot鮮少讓步。事實上，他四兩撥千斤否決掉Kaz意見的頻率，讓Kaz懷疑他是刻意和他對著幹。

　　如果這是耐心測驗，Kaz絕對是最早淘汰的那個。但他也不需要耐心。這次Kaz拄著拐杖，一搖一擺地在甲板上攔住總是走得趾高氣昂的貓科動物，將一疊雪白的紙扔上那尖挺的鼻子，要他解釋清楚。

　　「我們非得要在公開場合討論這個嗎？Miller。」Ocelot無奈地說。這態度絲毫無法降低Kaz的怒氣。他有太多怒氣了，總是找著能發揮的機會。

　　「如果你不打算耍手段的話，被人看見又有何差別？」Kaz哼道。他不會再上當了，他可記得上次到Ocelot的辦公室去下場如何。

　　該死的、狡猾的山貓。

　　「我顧慮的是你，」突然間，Ocelot的聲音變得太近，就在耳邊。Kaz可以感受到些微的溫度。Ocelot是壓低了嗓子在說話，細細碎碎地，鑽入耳中。「表現得太情緒化會很容易失去威信。」

　　是的，Kaz直到聲音在耳邊響起才意會到Ocelot正俯身向前，把臉湊在他頰邊。因為－－雖然還未讓他人知曉，Kaz事實上已經幾乎看不見了，尚得以分辨的是光線，還能夠知曉現在是白天或晚上，身處室內或戶外；以及與光影連帶的模糊輪廓，僅足以約略分辨眼前是否有人或其他大型阻礙物。

　　他隱瞞這件事，用其他的感官補足視力的缺失（必須說，Ocelot那雙華而不實的馬靴發出的獨特聲響倒是讓事情變得容易許多），文件處理則派給信得過的部下，以繁忙為由只聽取他們的口頭報告。當你扮演脾氣暴躁而又日理萬機的長官時，這意外地容易掩飾過去。

　　Kaz知道自己總有一天要公開這件事，但，還不是現在。

　　因此他沒有在聽見Ocelot的耳語時顯露出任何表情，或作出任何反應，只是保持著他那不快而又輕蔑的語氣回答道：「你要是真在意我的威信，就別再故意和我唱反調。」

　　「我沒有和你唱反調。」Ocelot說這句話的口吻，就像在叫Kaz別過於自我中心。他的聲音又回到了該有的距離，雖然以交談而言還是站得有些太近了。

　　「我提出的意見，都是我認為正確的處理方式。」

　　「就像勸Boss把那女人帶回基地一樣？」

　　Ocelot瞇起了眼睛－－雖然Kaz看不見。沒想到Miller在此時翻起舊帳，對話開始變得有些像夫妻吵架了。或者該說變得更像夫妻吵架？

　　「沒錯。而且別忘了，我僅僅是提出『建議』，並沒有實際決定什麼。以你剛才扔在我臉上的東西來說，你要指派諜報小組加強在非洲的活動，下令便是，副司令。只是我以諜報小組負責人的身份，強烈建議不要因此輕忽在阿富汗的佈屬。」

　　「就因為你的『建議』，其他士兵也開始向我『建議』對此決定三思而後行、尤其是諜報小組的成員，你以為能在我面前假裝不知道？」

　　Kaz不自覺咬著牙。這件事其實不是那麼要緊，退一步來說，專精諜報工作的Ocelot若如此建議，想必有其道理所在，但他就是覺得不愉快。並且在Ocelot面前他也不需要掩飾自己的不愉快。

　　那傢伙是完美的吵架對象，和自己從一開始就不對盤、從不留情面、擅長踩人痛腳、無法輕易傷害。Kaz可以盡情與他針鋒相對，而不需要顧慮任何事。

　　如果就連Ocelot都放棄挑戰他的決策，如同現在的Snake，那Kaz反而會更加孤立無援，如同荒野中，一匹瞎眼的、受了傷的、餓壞了的孤狼，無論敵友都無法靠近。

　　也不會有人在他偏執過頭時，冷冷踢他脛骨一腳，讓他齜牙咧嘴地暫時停下來。

　　「士兵有他們自己的判斷，但無論如何他們會服從命令，你不是第一天當指揮官吧？」

　　可能只是心理作用，Ocelot聽起來悠哉得如同在說風涼話。

　　「別說得事不關己……！上次我把C小隊派往安哥拉後，你擅自調整了派遣命令吧？有一半的人留在原本配置的地方，只有一半的人照我的意思調動了－－」

　　如果真如Ocelot所說只是給予建言，Kaz大可忽視，但偏偏這男人連這種事也要玩兩面手法。

　　一翻起舊帳就沒完沒了，先前就爭吵過的內容再次被提起。Kaz說得口沫橫飛，一分鐘後才注意到眼前的男人異常老實，竟沒有一句反駁。

　　「……你有在聽嗎？」

　　「當然，Miller副司令。」

　　Kaz覺得Ocelot在偷笑。太可疑了，他究竟在做什麼？Kaz感覺到大衣似乎被輕微拉扯，又或者只是風吹過的擺動，但如果不是風，難道……

　　難道Ocelot在玩他右邊斷臂的空袖？

　　這個念頭讓Kaz吞了口口水。不可能吧，這表示自己眼睛看不見的事實被Ocelot察覺到了？就連Snake也尚未注意到才對，然而要比狡詐與心思細膩，Ocelot這個天生的多重間諜可是遠勝傳說中的傭兵。

　　Kaz想搞清楚，然而一旦開口就等於承認自己眼盲，要是從一開始便是自己多疑，那豈不是白白暴露。但如果Ocelot真的在做這種愚蠢的事，默不作聲除了宣告自己視力確實出了問題，被路過的士兵瞧見更不知會作何感想。

　　「咳、Ocelot……」

　　「是？」

　　「……沒事。」

　　雖然沒有得到任何指示，恰巧經過的士兵看見散落一地的文件，主動在它們被吹入大海前蒐集起來。考慮到副司令只剩一隻手，並且還要用那隻手來撐住拐杖，士兵交給了站在副司令面前的戰術教官。

　　在銀髮的教官接過疊好的文件時，士兵愣了愣，因教官另一隻手抓著副司令的空袖，並用它摩擦自己的嘴唇玩弄著。

　　而整件事中最讓人驚訝的，莫過於慣常暴怒的副司令，居然毫無抵抗地任全鑽石犬都知道與他合不來的對象玩弄自己的空袖。

　　而教官注意到了士兵的視線，朝他眨了眨眼。士兵如夢初醒，立正敬了個禮，快步離開，感覺自己撞見了不該看的東西。

　　他暗自思忖著，該不該與同袍討論他剛剛所看見的景象。這感覺像說長官閒話，但他又太想與人分享了。

　　Ocelot望著突然變得沉默、欲言又止的Miller，輕輕聳了下肩，放開左手讓袖子盪回它該在的地方。而Miller總算忍不住了：

　　「你在玩我的袖子嗎？」

　　「你怎麼會有這種想法？」

　　鑽石犬教官一派輕鬆地反問。

  
-End-


End file.
